


Sugar Daddy Material

by stormbornbxtch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, Sugar Daddy AU, no one else is doing so fuck it i will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: "What did you just call me?"  Dany laughed at Jon's expression."A sugar daddy.""Dany that's not wh-""Jon, you buy me shit and we have sex for mutual pleasure. You're a sugar daddy baby."





	Sugar Daddy Material

Arya was late.

 

Jon was not the kind of man who could very well tolerate lateness but this was his baby sister after all and he was off the clock. The idea of being off the clock was something he was still getting used to. For the past four years, ever since he graduated high school it had been work, constant and continuous work. Slowly but surely climbing the ranks and staying on a sharp schedule so he could maintain his position as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. 

 

It had made him prompt to say the least. It had made him used to other being prompt as well but he wasn’t living in the Watch anymore. 

 

Now he was on leave. Mandatory by the council that oversaw all of the company's activities including the well being of their employees. He hadn't really had a vacation in...ever. 

 

He was supposed to be off for another three months and the idea was driving him crazy. Being back around his family after so long felt foreign. Everyone was different, Sansa was taller than him, more likeable than ever and she had a boyfriend which is something he was still trying to wrap his mind around. His rude baby sister was not so rude or so much of a baby anymore. Bran was some kind of computer genius, spent most of his time isolated in his room working on an algorithm that nobody knew the purpose of. Arya was, well still Arya. A bit taller but the same rebellious ideology as she had as a kid. She could box now though which was new, her instructor, Gendry, was making her a pretty good fighter. Okay, not just good but great. She had potential. 

 

Maybe even enough to be recruited by the Night’s Watch after graduation. She’d be one of the first women in history to do so but Jon could easily see her doing so. Limits weren’t something that really existed in her vocabulary. 

 

Rickon was as wild as ever, much taller than before and a lot more independent but still wild. And his step mom Catelyn was...nice which was alarming to say the least. 

 

It was home but it didn't, feel like it. 

 

It’s why he opted to rent some studio apartment nearby who’s lease only lasted month to month, his job had given him paid leave but even without it, he would have more than enough to afford it. Being a part of the Watch was something special. A private secret service company with a nice starting salary of six figures with added benefits but it practically consumed your entire life. He hadn’t even really used much of it, choosing to save for whatever reason. A reason he had yet to discover. The money was good, the lack of restriction was better. He loved it. 

 

He missed it.

 

Gods, where the fuck was Arya?

 

He told her the specific time he’d pick her up from school, told her to be in the front office when he did. He didn't like being in an unfamiliar place for too long, left him on edge. The other kids didn’t even go to school today but apparently, there was this AP calc test she just couldn’t miss. 

 

Still, Mrs. Dayne said it would be five minutes at the most. It had been eight. 

 

Jon rose from his seat closest to the double doors and back to the front desk. 

 

"Excuse me ma-" Fuck!

 

She's not Mrs. Dayne. Jon couldn’t even process where the middle aged woman had gone as his gaze zeroed on the ridiculously attractive woman in front of him. She had the kind of beauty that someone couldn’t just turn away from. It took all your focus, all your attention, it consumed your thoughts in an instant. 

 

It was maddening. 

 

She was blonde, a silver blonde that Jon had never seen before or if he had it had never looked so naturally ethereal on a person. She was younger than Mrs. Dayne, much younger. He’d place in her early college years if he had to be precise but he wasn’t sure. Hair loose and wavy, the front pulled back to reveal her face. Soft, angelic features and these big, beautiful, and rare  violet eyes that left him breathless. Full pink lips too, beautiful fucking lips. 

 

She was sitting down but Jon registered the black dress she wore, it hugged the curves he could make out perfectly. A little cleavage on display and a jean jacket covering the porcelain skin of her shoulders. 

 

Seven hells, she couldn’t be real. 

 

"You're not Mrs. Dayne." 

 

Shit, really Jon? State the obvious why don’t you? 

 

She smiled, the kind of smile that consumed her face, crinkling the corners of her eyes, an infectious act and Jon couldn't help but smile back. 

 

He wasn't a smiler. 

 

"No, she's on break. I'm her stand-in. Something you wanna ask?" 

 

Her smile softened into a playful smirk and Jon ignored the heat that flooded through him. 

 

This woman was a goddess. 

 

"What's your name?" 

 

What was he doing?

 

Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip. Fuck, she shouldn't be allowed to do things like that in public. They could fill anyone's mind with very...explicit things. 

 

"Daenerys but call me Dany." 

 

Jon licked his lips and smiled again. 

 

"Dany, I like it."

 

He could've sworn he saw her shiver, just a bit. 

 

"And you?" 

 

She picked up a pen he didn't realize she was holding and placed it between her teeth. That kind of habit bugged him whenever he had seen anyone else do it but when she did it, it just...she made it a habit he could get used to. 

 

"Jon. Jon Snow." 

 

She smiled, a wicked tint in her eyes. 

 

"Jon Snow" it was barely a whisper but Jon had to shift his feet to accommodate for the sudden tightening in his pants. This girl was sin, complete and utter sin.

 

He liked when she said his name. He liked it more than he should've. 

 

"I've never seen you around here. Not a lot of Northerners around here." 

 

It's true, King's Landing was one of the largest cities in the world, a hub for the south with too many people and too much noise. Everything most northerners hated. His father however, had gained a position working for the Westeroian council of leaders a few years back. It had been there home for quite some time but the Starks were northerners at heart. They would never lose that part of themselves, no matter where they went. 

 

"Yeah well, first time for everything."

 

His voice was lower, gruffer than usual and something flashed across Dany's features. Shock? Amusement? Arousal? Hopefully the last one. 

 

"Indeed. Can I tell you a secret?" 

 

"Anything."

 

He was enthralled by her. 

 

"Northern accents are incredible."

Jon laughed at that, a genuine one that so rarely came from him.  A lot of people shared the same view as she and she was far from the first person to tell him that.

 

"Why'd you think that?"

 

He had to ask. 

 

"They're unique. Powerful, beautiful-"

 

"Like you."

 

He couldn't help himself, there was something about her presence, her essence, that was so easy to be intoxicated by. 

 

She smiled and Jon's heart hammered against his rib cage. He could fall in love with that smile. 

 

He could imagine that smile underneath him. On top of him. Disappearing right before she wrapped her mouth aroun-

 

"You're bold northerner."

 

"Aye, only when it comes to women like you." 

 

He was never a bold man when it came to the act of pursuit. He never took control. 

 

Something about her made him want to take control.

 

"Mr. Snow-" fuck, say it again "-there are no other women like me." 

 

Her voice was dangerously low, almost lethally attractive. 

 

"I want your number."

 

He never asks for numbers. 

 

"Is that your way of asking me?" 

 

Was it? 

 

"No. It's my way of telling you."

 

What the fuck was happening?

 

He expected her to laugh in his face, to tell him and his shitty Christian Grey impression to fuck off. But instead, her gaze softened and darkened at the same time, playful smile fading in an instant. She nodded on instinct. Like she liked being told what to do. Like she liked when he demanded her to do things. 

 

Fuck. 

 

She grabbed a miscellaneous sticky note and pulled the pen from her lips to scribble down ten digits. When she held it up for him to take, something unfamiliar surged through him at the contact of skin. His grey gaze flickered to meet her violet and the look she gave him. It made him want to pin her against the nearest wall and please her until darkness consumed her, fill her with too much euphoria for one being to withstand.

 

Something powerful stirred within him, something primal and animalistic. 

 

He could hear her breathing quicken and Jon couldn’t help the wolfish grin that spread across his lips. Before he could say anything, the side door opened and instinctively he pulled away, shoving the number in his jacket pocket. Whatever just happened between him and Dany was too intimate for a stranger's eyes. 

 

He looked over to see Arya coming towards them and his grin shifted into a smile as she approached, practically leaping into his arms. He held her close, Jon had missed Arya the most when he left if he was being honest. 

 

When they pulled away, he could spot something dark shadow over Dany's features as her whole body tensed.

 

Something possessive. 

 

"You're late sis." 

 

He glanced over to see her relax, cheeks tainted a bit red at the realization. Jon ignored the urge to chuckle at her embarrassment, she was too fucking adorable. 

 

"Or maybe you're just weirdly early." 

 

Jon rolled his eyes. 

 

"That's not wh-"

 

"Just sign me out, I don't wanna miss Margaery's baby shower so you can lecture me on the importance of being on time in the car or something" she interrupted. 

 

Jon snorted, shaking his head at the fact that she somehow managed to be impatient even after she left him waiting.

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever." 

 

He turned back to Dany, his smile returned before he could think to stop it. 

 

"Can I have a pen?" 

 

There was already one there and they both knew it. But he wanted to use the one that had made itself comfortable between her lips and that one only. Dany nodded, biting her lip again in the way that was already driving him insane before handing him the one he asked for. His gaze lingered on her much longer than necessary before moving down to the paper and signing out his little sister.

 

"Thank you." He mumbled before handing it back to her, allowing his fingers to linger on his end as she grabbed it.

 

When he finally let go and turned away, he was met by Arya’s bewildered gaze.

 

"Alrighty, bye Dany." Arya said quickly, breaking the silence and Jon quirked his brow. Why was she referring to her school receptionist so informally? 

 

"Bye Arya." 

 

They knew each other?

 

"Bye Jon."

 

He didn't miss the way her voice changed in tone and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

 

"Bye Dany."

 

Arya was the first to walk away and Jon soon followed. Thumb running over the sticky note in his pocket as he moved. He glanced back at the intoxicating woman only to see her look away from him, eyes trained on her desk, a small smile on her lips. Gods, she was beautiful.

 

As soon as the door behind him closed, he was met with Arya colliding into him. Well not colliding, she was hitting him. Very purposefully hitting him multiple times in fact.  

 

"Arya what the fuck man?!" 

 

"Me what the fuck?! No Jon, you what the fuck?! As in what the absolute fuck is wrong with you?! Are you trying to catch a case or something?!"

 

Confusion clouded his mind, eyebrows furrowing at his sister. 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"What do I mean?! You were just flirting with the senior class president and captain of the dragon squad that's what the fuck I mean!" 

 

Class president? Dragon Squad? Captain?

 

"Jon, she's a fucking high school senior, she and Sansa are best friends and she's a fucking minor?! Why were you eye fucking a minor in HER school?!"

 

A high school senior? Sansa's friend? Wait a damn minu-

 

"Please tell me you're not a pedophile. I don't want to have to have-"

 

"I'm not a pedophile! Seven hells, she's a minor?!"

 

Arya hit him again and he let her, trying not to wince at the pain as he tried process the information just given to him. 

 

"Yes you idiot! 

 

"But-she was at the front desk!"

 

"It's a volunteer thing seniors do when they need the hours and have a free period."

 

Oh gods! Oh for fuck sake!

 

Are you fucking kidding me?! 

 

"Jon, please tell me you didn't do something stupid!" 

 

No, no, no, no, no. 

 

He had definitely done something stupid. So fucking stupid. 

 

And he still might.

**Author's Note:**

> new story, hope yall like. comment and shit if you please (I'd appreciate the validation)


End file.
